


Always There

by TooCreative4Life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Castiel Dies, Castiel Feels, Castiel Whump, Castiel-centric, Castiel/Dean Winchester Feels, Character Death, Crying, Crying Dean, Death, Depressing, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Goodbyes, Heartbreaking, Hurt Castiel, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Leaving? What Leaving?, Loneliness, Lost Love, M/M, Mean, Men Crying, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Smut, OTP Feels, Pain, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad, Sad Ending, Tearjerker, Tears, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, farewell, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooCreative4Life/pseuds/TooCreative4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a case Cas is injured. Dean finishes the job and comes back to find Cas almost dead. He doesn't want to be alone again, even though he has Sammy. It wouldn't be the same without Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There

“Cas?  Cas?! Come on man, don’t you dare. You can’t do this to me,” Dean growled at the angel laying half in his lap.

 

Tear’s dribble down the hunter’s face, similar to how blood welled in Cas’s wound. Dean pressed his hand to it hard as he could, trying to stop the bleeding. He was shaking, afraid of what would happen. He didn’t want to be alone again.

 

“Don’t you die on me,” he sobbed, looking at the pained blue eyes he’d come to know so well. “You said you’d never leave.”

 

Cas tried to lift his hand, everything feeling like moving through rock. Dean reached to grab the hand, blood now smearing over it. He swore that he must be crushing Cas’s hand with how hard he was gripping, but he didn’t’ care. Cas couldn’t leave.

 

“I will always be watching you Dean, always with you,” Cas told him, squeezing Dean’s hand back and offering a pitiful attempt at a smile. It made Dean’s heart hurt more.

“What did I tell you about chick flic moments?” Dean chuckled, though the sound was almost broken.

“I’m serious,” Castiel said, looking Dean straight in the eyes. “The vessel is dying, no-ot me. I will be somewhere, w-watching you, and al-ways there to hear you, Dean.”

Dean shook his head, tears falling in rivulets down his cheeks, “Always finding the loopholes, aren’t ya Cas?”

 

Nothing answered him.

 

“Cas?” His voice broke, a squeaking sound leaving him as he looked at the bloody body of his friend and lover. Yeah, he’d heard that Cas would always be there to hear him and that he’d always be watching Dean’s back. That wasn’t having him, holding him close and kissing the angel senseless, though. It wasn’t what they’d had. Dean liked what they had built. It had worked.

 

“We’ll find a way to make this work too,’’ Dean mumbled, smiling at the corpse before standing and starting to walk to the Impala for a shovel and to call Sam. He needed to know, and also get his ass over to help bury the body.

 


End file.
